Future Perfect
by Kaotic Silence
Summary: Hermione needs help so she turns to her friend. Can Draco protect her in the end?Can she make her Future Perfect?
1. Chapter 1

_Even Though I'm Not Your Man, You Not My Girl_

_Ima Call You My Shawty Cause I Can't Stand To See You Treated Bad_

_I Beat His Ass For My Shawty_

_And We Ain't Did Nothin That We Ain't Supposed To Do Cause You My Shawty_

_Babygirl You Know I Be Home, Keep Me On The Ringtone Shawty Sing It To Me Girl_

_-Shawty Plies ft T-Pain_

o0o0o0o0o0o

Blaise stood over the sleeping girl on his couch looking over at the man holding her head in his lap.The most uncommon pair.They'd all become close friends during the war. Draco stood beside Harry in the war,helped take out the only thing most feared.Hermione and Harry had become the closest to Draco ,Pansy and hisself, Blise knew his friend was completely in love with Granger

"Draco,man what the fuck happened to her"

Twenty one year Hermione Granger slept her face buried in Draco's stomach running this hand over her head he finally spoke

"Ron,apparently she isn't allowed to have dinner with friends anymore"

Blaise snorted"So let me guess she got another bloody lip,black eye"

Draco's fingers ran through her hair a few times "Something like that"

Draco raised his eyes as Hermione began to wake up she yawned then turnt to sit up

"Ya'll two can't let a woman sleep huh?" she tried to smile which only made her lip bleed again"damn it"

Reaching around to the table behind him Draco grabbed a few tissues handing them to her for some reason this made Blaise laugh at them "Nice Mione's blood all over my couch"

Hermione smirked. "Zabini, please. Give me a break. Overkill with the charm and flattery"

"Oh shut up Granger"

Draco laughed he loved the hardcore way Hermione got to Blaise

"I need your help,he's trying to take everything away from me"Hermione voice cracked"He wants to take away the only thing left of me he has beaten or kicked"

"You know we'd do anything for you " Draco sized her up"I'll never turn you down Shorty "  
But this one question will be different, Draco feels in every heartbeat that pumps life racing through his body.The warning signs, the red flags, the flashing lights lurk in the misted brown shadows of Hermione's eyes. Something feral. Something predatory. Something mysterious and simmering, just beginning to slowly boil, that Draco wants to bottle up and keep his own stash of, even though he has absolutely zero clue what it is or how dangerously strong it might be.

"Draco I need you to marry me,I don't want him to take my child away from me"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione tried to keep her mind off Ron by busying herself with plans for the wedding she called the hotel on Monday to confirm their reservations and a check in time of noon on Saturday. She was assured that everything was in order for Draco's arrival, as well as his guest's arrival, and they were looking forward to serving "Mr. Malfoy and his new wife." Hermione had thanked them politely, and then called to double check a dinner reservation time of 8:30 pm were they'd celebrate after they were married .  
With everything in order downtown, here was just one more phone call to make.

Now Hermione had to call her parents...

"Hello?" A tiny voice called across the line.

"Jack" Hermione had forgotten how long it had been since they spoke.

"Hermione"Jack squealed out

"Yeah lil man can I talk to mom or dad?"Her voice stayed light with her little brother she could hear him running the phone to one of their parents

"Hello"Janie's voice ran through

"Hi Mom"Hermione laughed

"Hermione? Is that you? Do my ears deceive me? Surely this cannot be the Hermione Granger who hasn't called her family in over a month." But Janie's voice was light, and Hermione could tell she was smiling from ear to ear, even though she couldn't see her mother's face.  
"I'll be call alot more now that Ron is out of my life for good." Hermione could picture the smirk on her mother's face.

"How is Daddy , by the way?"

"Your dad is great,but why did you and Ron split?" Janie questioned hope sprung a new that her daughter was finally getting rid of the jerk

"I'm pregnant mom"Hermione barely whipsered it's always hard to lie to her mother"I cheated on Ron it's Draco's"

Janie Granger let out the breath she had been holding"Oh thank God"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had to make this work their friends had to believe them so the ring on her finger was beautifully picked out by Draco his "Shorty" would always have the best. Two people knew the secret, Blaise and of course Pansy.

Pansy was thrilled to the extreme,she helped her husband's best friend pick out Hermione's rings.She helped Hermione pick out Draco's wedding band.

Draco had even went to her second doctors appointment and introduced himself as her fiance and the father of the child.  
Draco doted on her left and right,Hermione began regret taking such a good man away from finding love..But Draco assured her that he really truely wanted to do this for her.

Pansy had floo'd with her all over looking for the perfect wedding dress which she found in a tiny shop, it was so perfect that after seeing it ,she bought it on the spot.It took a huge dent out of her savings which oddly enough the money was put back in her account.

The wedding was small only close friends and family attended, Draco had made everything perfect for her she nearly fainted at the party later that night when her favorite band took the stage singing the one song she'd told him she wanted her first dance as husband and wife.

_Oh can you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes '_

_Cause it's standing right here before you_

_All that you need with surely come_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stood outside Hermione's old apartment with Blaise and Harry ,they were there to collect the last of Hermione's things,the two girls packed the little things while Hermione pack what was she's need at Draco's house.Muggle London was crazy.Draco fucking loved it.

"Mate why are we doing this again"

Harry and Draco both laughed,causing Blaise glare at them"What"

Draco stopped laughing"You expect my pregnant wife to move her heavy ass couch by herself"

Harry stepped forward"Would've you let Pansy carry a couch when she was carrying Kalin"

"Of course not Potter"Blaise lifted his head"I so forgot I'm standing with the Granger shit I mean Lady Malfoy fan club"

All three laughed again and Draco spoke'What can I say Shorty got me"

Harry smirked"Yeah she's got you whipped"

"Yeah but have you seen what baby girl looks like?"Draco asked As the other two nodded so he continued to talk"She's just well everything"

Loading everything into the truck they's rented for the day all three men where talking when a another car pulled up beside the truck.Draco's eyes wondered over to his two friends. Each giving a nodd he knew they protect Hermione if needed.

"Oh now if it isn't the CEO of Malfoy INC"Ron tried to remain calm as he noticed Harry and Blaise"And his followers"

Draco stepped towards him"Why are you even here"

Ron narrowed his eyes"It's been three weeks and Hermione still won't return my calls her parents don't know where she's been staying"

Blaise snorted"That's because she left your sorry ass"

"She'll come back she always does"Ron snarled

"Not this time Weasley"Draco smirked

"And why is that"Ron asked No one saw Hermione and Pansy walking towards them "Because Draco is my husband"

Ron stood speechless until Pansy spoke" And that's your cue to leave you big freak"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is the newly beta'd version of chapter one.._

_Parker is my favorite person ..._

_Kels_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, you always had to be right but now you've lost_

_The only thing that ever made you feel alive_

_Yeah, yeah Well, she laid her heart and soul right in your hands _

_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans _

_Yes, ya did She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens _

_When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't_

_You stupid boy, oh, I'm the same old Same old stupid boy _

_It took awhile for her to figure out she could run _

_But when she did, she was long gone Long gone, long gone _

_Ah, she's gone- Stupid Boy Keith Unban_

**Chapter Two-**

Draco still sat in that padded dining chair, where he'd been, off and on, for most of the evening, the back of it turned to the table so that he could view all the other action in the place without having to physically be part of it. His feet still lay propped comfortably in another chair in front of him, and as the voices pulsed and thumped, he sipped the firewhiskey Hermione had brought him just a few minutes earlier.

When Hermione had left to talk to Pansy, she'd glanced over her shoulder and watched that little red-haired Weasley glide over to where Draco sat, swaying her small hips and flashing that brilliant, exotic-looking smile. How long she'd sat there flirting with her man she couldn't be sure. Was she jealous? Fuck that ,no she was pissed he was her husband after all.

Looking around the room she noitced quiet a few Weasley's at the party.They were setting up herself and Draco up.

The tiny black dress that barely covered Ginny's body was doing nothing for Draco,looking away from her he noticed Hermione's glare as she began to walk over.Ginny noticed Draco's attention movement from her whipping her head around to see what had caught his attention.

Ginny's eyes narrowed as the older female's green knee length moved over her thighs,she watched as Lucius met her on the way taking her into a hug, her eyes bugged out of her when Lucius lower his lips and kissed the once mudblood in his eyes cheek. Then Hermione continued over to Draco and herself

Ginny nearly growled when Draco's eyes lit up as Hermione put herself in his lap and whispered in his ear.

Hermione calmly told her husband about the Weasley's through out their party,that they wanted proof that they indeed were married ,they wanted proof she was a Malfoy.

"Really now?" Draco smirked

"Yes" she return his smirk

Draco then lowered her mouth to his with in a half a second he's took full control of the kiss.Ginny cleared her throat once,twice and finally a third time before Draco pulled away from Hermione's lips

"So it's true then"Ginny steamed"You really left Ron for Malfoy?"

"Yes" Hermione said softly

"That's low even for you Granger"Ginny snarled at her oldest friend

Hermione having heard enough stood from Draco's lap"It's Malfoy ,Weasley and I'll be treated as such"

"Oh come off of it Hermione,you'll never be good enough for the Malfoys"Ginny voice rose "You aren't even pureblood and we all know that Draco won't really love you"

Raising her hand she turnt the rings over for Ginny to see"You see Ginny while your all brother ever gave me was bruises and broken bones,Draco loved me and took care of me,Lucius and Cissy treat me like I'm part of their family"

The entire room stood in silence waiting for the next person to speak the rest of the Weasley's made their way to flank their little sister,  
Blaise raised his eyes to Harry's then they each took their place behind Hermione and Draco Pansy sat with a very pregnant Luna Potter laughing sweetly with Luna.Luna's wand held tightly in her hand.

"You know you always ran to him for every fucking little thing that went wrong in our relationship"Ron took a step towards her but was met with four wands

Draco,Harry,Blaise and Lucius stood protecting Hermione, their bodies in between the Weasley's and Hermione.

"So are fucking all of them for protection?"He paused as she gasped"I always knew you were a whore"

"I've only been with two men in my life you and Draco,yes I cheated on you but I went looking for something you could never give me"Hermione said rather weakly hating that Ron could still break her"A son I'm pregnant with his heir"

Hermione had cheated on Ron with Draco in May,the last time she slept with Ron was March ,the doctor had told them at the last appointment that she was only three and a half months along so indeed the baby was a Malfoy.She was so thrilled that she was totally free of Ron.

Ron reached for her again but Draco slung his arm out of the way

"If you touch my wife or try to bring harm to her or our unborn child I'll fucking kill you myself"

Lucius pulled Hermione to him kissing her temple then passing her to his wife" Blaise and Pansy invited you all out of respect for Hermione ,she wanted you here to annouce her and Draco's marrige and my first born grandchild I won't have you direspect my daughter in law in her own home "

Ron's brother Fred laughed"How rich of you Malfoys you act as if you really care about her"

"I do"Lucius smirked"Did you know that Hermione gave me blood when I was injured in the war ,did you also know that she took a curse meant for my wife.?"

Every Weasley gaped as he contiued"Her blood flows through my veins she is a much part of me as Draco"

Narcissa stepped forward" Do any of you even know her at all?"

------------------------------------------------------------

"It's true son,the marriage is real and binding'Arthur told his youngest son

The firewhiskey didn't burn his throat as the last glass did" I knew that much you know the Malfoys never do anything half ass'd"

Molly 's eyes met her husband's"Ron honey please don't do anything stupid"

Ron breathing labored ,he mind reeling over the thought of Draco making love to his Hermione, helping her tuck in a son that should have been his.The only way out of a wizarding marriage was death.He'd have to kill Draco Malfoy

Molly repeated her request"Promise me you'll leave her alone"

"No Mum I could never promise that she's mine and I won't have it any other way"

Ron remembers everything, all of it. The good and the bad. And for the times when he's unwillingly away from Hermione, for however long they are to be separated, he keeps each little special moving picture of memory close to him, always. right by his side where he'd prove she was his or she'd be noone's

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_New Beta'd chappie_


	3. Chapter 3

_Girl I find you so amazing_

_With everyday I learn more about you_

_The way you work day out and day in And still find time for us too, yeah_

_I love the fact that you're there for me when I feel down_

_No matter what I'm going through_

_Lately I've been questioning myself_

_Am I good enough for you?- Worthy Of -Justin Timberlake._

**Chapter 3-**

One of Draco's favorite things about Hermione was the way she purred in her sleep or how he'd wake up with her body wrapped around him.Hell he couldn't lie everything about his wife had quickly become his favorite.Draco could remember the night in May when they had conceived their son,she came to him late in the evening her cheek bruised along with her back and stomach she had come to him seeking comfort,she later begged him to make love to her to earse all the memories of Weasley.He whole defense had broken they had made love for hours.When he awoke the next morning she had wrapped herself around him just like now doing that cute little purring thing everytime he'd run his hands through her hair.

His mind drifted back to their conversation from the night before.

_"Logan"  
"Landon"  
"Jordan"_

_Draco's laugh cut her off"I want a strong name could you see a Landon Malfoy not to mention Slytherin"_

Hermione snorted"No,what about Xavier Draco Malfoy the new prince of Slytherin"

Draco's mouth had dropped open"You want to give him my name"

Her smile faded"Yes is that okay I mean it's what the Malfoy's have always done"

_"Hush Hermione"He kissed her softly" I think that's a brilliant name"_

She blushed"Good...Good I think we should run it by Lucius first after all Draco is his father's name"

Nodding Draco agreed"He is going to be thrilled"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'd love that"

"I'll be proud that my grandson has my father's name'

Lucius' mouth widened into a beautiful grin as the procession of once-forbidden words tumbled out helplessly. Joyously overwhelmed now with the rush of being able to offer his profession of love so freely finally, he simply abandoned control and reveled in the high of proudly unveiling the truth. Maybe he was even beaming when he picked Hermione up and crushed her into the hug bear hug.

Draco kept his delighted gaze on him but reached over to poke at his wife's arm. "See? Told you. That'll teach you to bet against me again."

One predominant concern of Draco's was the potential wear and tear it would all bring to Hermione's psyche. Another was whether he'd have the adequate intuition and innate ability to foresee the specific intangible effects that Ron might be having on Hermione and then to provide the necessary strength and damage control when required. The third and perhaps most disturbing anxious fret plaguing Draco's mass of thoughts had to be the unpredictable tremors of aftershocks that would most assuredly haunt them mutually once Ron attempted to attack his wife again.

One thing for sure,Ron Weasley would have to kill him to get to his wife and son.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy laid the last of the food out for Hermione's baby shower everything was blue and green. A huge table was set to the side of Zabini Manor's large ballroom held gifts from Lords and Ladies,all of the Malfoy's, Friends and family,of course Harry ,Luna and the newest Potter; Alana Jane .Blaise,Draco,Harry Lucius and Severus had put up every ward known to them.

Her Manor now creeked with it's new magic ,this Pansy loved she could feel the power atleast she knew her closest friends would be safe in her home

'Blaise babe ,have you seen my.."She trailed of she he handed her the necklace a huge smile on his face before slipping it around her neck

"Pansy,love you did a brilliant job"

Beaming she leaned back into her hubands arms" I try"

"You know,Mrs Cissy has Kalin for the afternoon and we have a three whole hours until our guest arrive"Blaise's lips found her neck

Turning to face him"Really now Mr Zabini that is one offer I'll never refused

She let him lead her into nearest room which only made her smile even more,she loved his office,no she loved being fucked in his office.No she loved being fucked by Blaise in his office.

Blaise picked his wife up laying her on his desk"Maybe it's about time we give Kalin a brother or sister"

Pansy's squeal said it all..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione glanced over at her goddaughter her dark kinky hair and Lily Potter's green eyes,cooing at her over Draco's shoulder

"You do realize that she'll be in Xavier's class, and they'll both a year under Kalin"Hermione laughed

"Poor Severus,he'll have a Parkison-Zabini,Lovegood-Potter and a Granger-Malfoy in his 6th and 7th year Potion class"Draco finger's ran over Alana's head

Harry snorted"No doubt, little Xavier's place as Slytherin's prince,will make all girl's drool with his good looks and smarts"

"Well yeah"Draco smirked"I am his father"

"I was talking about him looking like Mione'"Harry smiled

"Well then I totally agree Potter''Draco lean over to place a kiss to her forehead"You know it's gonna throw everyone for a loop to find out that my Godaughter is a Potter,'He paused and glanced to Hermione when she winked he contiued"And your Godson is a Malfoy"

Harry's eyes darted from Draco's to Hermione's'You want me to be Xavier's Godfather?"

Draco's face softened"Of course my son only gets the best and that's Harry Potter"

"Oh Harry that's great" Luna flowed into the room drinks in hand

Alana began to coo making Draco laugh a little"She agrees to don't you princess?"

Harry smiled again"Of course I'd love to be Xavier Godfather"

"We'll now that we've settled that let me get to spoiling my goddaughter"Draco face soften at the little bundle

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noone noticed the cloaked figure standing in the corner his newly stolen cloak placed over his shoulders.Ron was pissed to say the least,Alana should have been his Goddaughter and Xavier his son,now Harry was carrying on with Draco like they'd never been enemies .

He watched as Draco ran his hand over Hermione slightly rounded stomach,or trace her lips with his fingers.

Draco Malfoy was and would forever be a burden to him ,Ron snarled as he exited out of the Potter Estate

"I'll kill him before his son is born,then let the rest of his family watch as Hermione let little Xavier call him"Daddy"

Ron rage lead him to a old friend one he knew with just a smile he'd have her total under his thumb

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Newly beta'd_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sadness that overwhelmed me_

_My mind flies and carelessly Imagines that you're happy with your life right now_

_oh I guess that's just the was it goes _

_Forever's gone so now_

_So I must_

_Place you with all the things that I can never have -Set A Drift BSB_

**Chapter 4-**

Ron accepted the glass wine with murmured thanks and a tight smile. "Please keep it coming," he instructed the bar attendant, taking a sip of the rich red liquid. The woman automatically nodded, obviously used to rude males and their demands.

Ron leaned back into the seat, ignoring the skeptical glance from Ginny. His mind blocked out the instructions on keeping his cool on while in the same room as Hermione . Instead, his thoughts raced with self-doubt about this trip, and self-loathing at how, even now, the slightest of Hermione's smiles could make him return to the man he saw as weak.

He thought it was over. This time, he thought it really was the end of Draco and Hermione as a couple, a pair. And still Ron wondered exactly what had happened, where it went wrong, and why, after everything that had been said and done, he still couldn't say

_"Yeah me and Mione are back together.'_

Despite his continued resolutions, he still couldn't stop Draco from loving Hermione.

After all she loved him not Draco right?..

His denial ran strong

He closed his eyes and played it all back in his mind. From their first year at Hogwarts to the last day he was with her.She had to be his again.With his newly found help it was only a matter of time before Hermione would be his again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ballroom was beautiful. Hermione couldn't help but tell Pansy that very thing numerous times.Pansy was beyond thrilled with everything herself and with Blaise looking at her like she was the most some sort of sweet.Yeah she was thrilled.

Draco took a deep draw on his beer, leaning his head back as the liquid warmed him from the inside.He wasn't in the mood to play once he found out that Ron had intercepted his parents invite.Againest better jugdement the Zabini house elfs let them enter.Now He watched his wife very closely for the Weasel to make his move. There was to much at stake here,his Goddaughter,wife and unborn child where in this room.People he would gladly give his life for.

He barely noticed the redheaded woman take a seat beside him.

"A sickle for your thoughts"

He laughed at the youngest Weasley"Can you afford that?"

Ginny huffed" Fuck you"

Then a light went off in Draco's head.Ginny Weasley wanted him"No thanks.My wife is the only one getting any of me"

"You know that it's only a matter of time before Ron has her again"Ginny snarled

"Your pennyless threats mean nothing Weasley" Draco's eyes narrowed"So if you'll excuse me I'll be going"

"Why are you in such a hurry?"Ginny tried to stall

"Because I've hung out in the dumps long enough" walking off in search of Hermione

Draco smiled as arms gently moved down his chest, shivering slightly as the warm mouth pressed kisses along his neck. He shifted a bit, giving better access.

"What are you doing? he murmured.

"Nibbling my husband"Hermione lips pressed to his neck again

"Lucky man lucky man" Draco lowered head planting a kiss on his wife's lips

Hermione's arm snaked around his neck she let him deepen the kiss they stayed that way until someone cleared their throat

Hermione turned. Ron was a few feet away from her, his body tense. "I remember everything you told me, Ron said. "For instance, I remember you said you loved me."

Hermione flinched. "I do love you, but I'm not in love with you."

"Oh and I suppose your head over heels in love with Malfoy?"Ron questioned

"Completely," Hermione responded.

Draco was floored his grip on her waist was tightened

"I call bullshit" Ron retorted

"Bullshit," Hermione said, slamming he fist down on the table she stood beside"Bullshit is breaking my wrist for having lunch with friends.Bullshit is when the man who claims loves you hits you because he's had a bad day"

Ron stood speechless

"So Ronald now that your bullshit has been called I'd like you and your whoring sister to leave" Hermione pointed to the door

Ginny growled"Who are you calling a whore?"

Hermione laughed "Gin,darlin don't play dumb since you been here you've thrown yourself at my husband,Harry, Blaise and Severus and everyone of them feel your trying to hard to be someone your not ."

"And what is that?" Ginny questioned

"A woman worthy of any of the men expect your brother in this room"Hermione felt good puting both Weasley's in their place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was finishing off the last of her cake when Draco found her

"So I heard that your completely in love with your husband"

Her cheeks turnt pink"Yeah so what of it?"

"What if I told you your husband felt the same ?"His lips curling into a soft smile

"Really now I could use this againest him tell me more" Hermione let Draco pull her into his lap

"I'm in love with you" he barely whispered it"I love you with everything I am"

_Oh can you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

_'Cause it's standing right here before you_

_All that you need with surely come_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking over his shoulder Ron let out a hiss.His new partner better be worth it.He could have Malfoy win

"Damn it Ginny you can't do anything right"

His sister spun on her heels" Fuck you Ron,I've done nothing but side with you through out this"

Ron eyes narrowed" I'm going to have to take drastic measures to insure that Hermione is mine again"

Ginny laughed'See that's what I like to hear big brother ,what do you have in mind?"

Telling her that the Malfoy bastard couldn't take it's first breath...

Ron rattled of about a house,taking Hermione there where she'd deliver the baby,then erasing her memory of the whole thing.  
The Weasley's laughed and carried on with their master plan niether noticing Luna exiting palor where the whole conversation took place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna's mind was reeling from the awful things Ron planned to do to little Xavier before finally killing him.She couldn't let this happen so she quickly retold the story to Harry,Draco and Hermione.Together they made a plan of their own.One that Ronald Weasley might no live through..If Draco and Harry didn't get to him first...

----------------------------------------

_Newly Beta'd_


	5. Chapter 5

_You know now I'm not a man who's ever been Insecure about the world_

_I've been living in I don't break easy, I have my pride But if you need to be satisfied_

_I'm shameless, oh honey, I don't have a prayer_

_Every time I see you standin' there I go down upon my knees_

_And I'm changing, swore I'd never compromise_

_Oh, but you convinced me otherwise I'll do anything you please_

_You see in all my life I've never found What I couldn't resist,_

_what I couldn't turn down I could walk away from anyone I ever knew _

_But I can't walk away from you_

_I have never let anything have this much control over me_

_I work too hard to call my life my own_

_I have never let anything have this much control over me_

_I work too hard to call my life my own And I've made myself a world and it's worked so perfectly_

_But it's your world now, I can't refuse I've never had so much to lose Oh, I'm shameless_

_You know it should be easy for a man who's strong_

_To say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong I've never lost anything I've ever missed_

_But I've never been in love like this Shameless -Garth Brooks_

**Chapter 5-**

Draco was sitting on a stool at the bar, absently listening to Blaise go on and on about that unfortunate incident at a hotel with the naked pictures of himself that just got so blown out of proportion, but really? Draco wasn't focusing on that all that much.  
Hermione was talking to Pansy and one of their friends, grinning and flushed pink, curls tickling her face. She looked up, catching Draco staring at her, and her grin grew exponentially.Draco's heart clenched in his chest, a soft aching warmth spread from head to toe.

He'd never get used to that. And he didn't want to, either. It reminded him everyday just how in love he was with this woman.

In the last few years Hermione Granger now Malfoy had become the most inportant part of his life.

The latest scare had him watching everything around him. By seer luck Luna had over heard the Weasley's plan to kidnap his beautiful wife and hurt then kill his son.

Draco's family had changed for the better,but he would retort back to dark magic to save Hermione and Xavier even if it killed him.

Draco smiled as the idea came to him. He'd often caught Ginny Weasley watching him, but thought nothing of it, figuring that was just her way, watching out for Hermione as she always did. Now, though,Draco wondered if there had been more meaning in those glances, those quick touches. He knew exactly what to do.

He'd have to gain the youngest Weasley's trust.. Draco had form a the whole plan with Hermione.So he'd made his way over to the redhead in the corner

"Can I buy you a drink?"

It seemed to be going perfectly, Or so Draco thought, but Ginny was still not quite sure. It seemed as if Draco was attracted to her, but what if that's all it was? Ginny didn't think she could handle it if she threw herself at Draco, and all he wanted was sex. Ginny wanted sex, too, but she want it to lead to love,a realationship,marriage and children. She needed one more sign, one more indication that her feelings for Draco just might be reciprocated. Hopefully, tonight would give he would give her that sign and she'd finally beat Hermione Granger at something..

Draco keep his mind clear,baiting Ginny was the easiest part. it only took a few minutes and he had her hook,line and sinker

With promises of meeting later in the week ,he kissed her hand and walked away...

_Remember you'll do anything to protect your family_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione nearly shrieked when she felt a hand on her ass. Draco was standing right behind her. Looking around, she discovered that the crush of people was so close no one could possibly see their actions. She leaned back into Draco's hand as it reached around to the front of her dress his hand moving up her thigh, her ass now pressed against Draco's erection.Hermione snaked one hand around Draco to press him closer, stifling both a moan and the need to grind her hips against her husbands. Her fingers were pulling Draco's shirt up, his touch like fire on her skin.

Hermione turnt to face him "Take me home"

With a crack they were both gone

Hands reached out and slammed Hermione softly against the door as soon as it closed. Draco's mouth covered hers, tongue penetrating Hermione's mouth, her hands roaming over Draco's body.

"God, I thought we'd never get to be alone," Hermione murmured against his mouth.

Draco wriggled his hands between their bodies, "Oh, no," he said, pushing Hermione gently backwards.

"You've been teasing me all night" Hermione said.

"This dress, god, it's been driving me crazy."

They finally stopped moving as Hermione's legs hit the edge of their bed . Draco ran his hands up Hermione's thighs , fingers diving deep, close to then stopped when he noticed something was missing

"Why Mrs Malfoy where are your knickers?"

"If it bother you so much," Hermione said, sucking on Draco's tongue, nibbling on his lips, "I'll put some on."

"Fuck that" and with one swift movement he joined their bodies

The one thing Draco loved the most about their love making was that he could make her moan those little breathless moan before finally screaming his name.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny walked out of the bar, glancing once over her shoulder and shuddering at the feeling it left her with. She stepped across a fallen person and made her way to the man standing just a few feet away, his lips drawn tight in a grim, straight line. She smirked at him as he approached her.

"Ron you'll never guess my luck to night?"

"Really Gin?"He smiled at her happiness

"Seems as if Draco is already straying from his wife."her eyes twinkled

"Good job Ginny we may not need to kill the brat after all" Ron grinned

"No,I was thinking I could help Draco raise his son"Ginny's eyes begged for her brother's approval

"We'll see Ginny"

Finally Ginny Weasley was getting everything she wanted .

Or so she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_newly beta'd_


	6. Chapter 6

_He's the guy you should feel sorry for_

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_

**Chapter Six-**

The speed Blaise came pelting towards Harry, coupled with the subdued yet frenzied fear dancing within his glassy blue eyes, made Harry straighten up immediately and calmly start to panic. Despite the numerous laws of science that suggested otherwise Harry could actually see Blaise's heart racing away at an inhuman speed within his chest, could actually see his lungs desperately trying to channel in oxygen to eradicate the deficit.

"I. Fuck. Shit!" Blaise garbled, grabbing hold of Harry's shoulder for support. "Fuck!"

As entertaining as an ear-full of swearwords was, Harry couldn't help but think maybe Blaise wasn't making all that much sense, until he realized that Blaise was alone.

"You haven't Zabini. I know you haven't." Harry said, his voice gradually picking up volume, until he was practically yelling, "Please fucking tell me you haven't!"

"I'm sorry!" Blaise wailed, "They were right there. And. Then" He demonstrated with his arms, gestured to his side in a somewhat misguided attempt to gain Harry's empathy. "And then they weren't when I turned around!"

"Oh.Merlin Blaise." Harry snapped quickly. His brain squabbled over which of the thousands of insults he had stored away should be hurled at Blaise right at that moment, but all the bitterness and rivalry was shoved aside as insignificant when it came to His daughter and Hermione. "You just left them? Where did you leave them?"

Blaise sucked in a lung-full of air and covered his mouth with his hand. "We were just in, um, a baby store and she was getting all pissy and restless. And I swear I turned around one second to look at this hat. And then she was gone. Just gone. So I fucking panicked didn't I?"

"You what?"

"Well she wasn't in the store. I looked! I did. But. And then we we're supposed to meet you anyway, so I came here, because, I thought, you'd know what to do. Fuck!" Blaise frowned, pulled that I'm-about-to-get my ass kicked face, inevitably Harry's anger was often mistaken as sorrow and instead of screaming hysterically, he kicked at a trash can with a determind amount of force, the can rattled perilously. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He added, but Harry's face remained as stern and cold as ice, and if Blaise was seeking something to quash his guilt in himself it just wasn't going to come.

Then Draco appeared out of nowhere Harry giving him details

"I seriously don't fucking believe this." Draco said slowly. He snapped his head to look briefly at Blaise, sliver-eyes darkening with disappointment, the he looked away just a quickly,beginning to frantically search the massive sea of people populating Muggle London.

It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Several viable candidates bustled by. A small woman holding a child near the icecream shop, for example, could have been them, just about the right height, but her eyes were wistful green, not a soft brown.

The throng of people didn't part politely for Draco's frenetic search, they didn't even pause, in fact the crowd seemed to move faster and squeal several decibels louder. And in the blur of colour and clomping foot-steps, all Draco can see are visions of Hermione , and Alana small and trembling, crying out for Draco and Harry, whilst huge and desperately unfriendly people rushed by him, every single one a possible danger underneath an average citizen facade.

"I'm so sorry!" Blaise repeated. He almost grabbed at a woman who was passing, her hair was a glorious shade of black but she babbled to her companion and the accent was wrong, all wrong. He panicked harder. "I'm sorry!"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Don't fucking speak to me okay. All I'm thinking about right now is finding Hermione and Alana, you can grovel and see if I'll ever be able to stand to look at you again once we've found them okay?"

Draco and Harry strode off without Blaise, and he knew from the way Draco's steps were calculated yet undeniably hurried, that he already had a firm and formulated plan in his head.

Blaise himself had no plan; he probably would have dashed around every store and searched every inch of every space until he found Hermione, no matter how long it took him. But Draco was more sensible and Blaise's plans were always delusional and unrealistic.

He hurried after the duo; one-step behind as always, not quite their equal. His stomach clenched and unclenched within him until he was practically throwing up. Reality was always ugly and this was repulsive; if they didn't find Hermione and Alana, or even if they did and they had the tiniest of scratches tainting their immaculate skin, Blaise would live to regret this for longer than the foreseeable future, forever probably.

When it came to Hermione, Draco never made mistakes, never had the need to apologize. When it came to Hermione and his Goddaughter sorry was nowhere near good enough.

--------------

The lady was a nice as them came. All huge eyes red hair and huge smiles. There was something reassuring about the way she greeted Blaise, like she had known him all her life, and he knew to be grateful that it was a lady like this who had found Alana a crying child was surely nothing but an invitation to misbehave to some, and Blaise was strangely aware of that too.

It was lucky really. Margaret (a request of 'Do call me Margaret won't you?' told him that much,) had found Alana all bundled in a blanket near a food court , persuaded the young man who was leaving the child to leave the baby with her ; it was the odd bit really, Margaret spoke of a red haired man with a young brown haired woman , sure, it had a sign of danger written all over it..

"He told me he was talking his wife to the doctor" That's all Margaret knew of Hermione. Harry now had Alana wrapped safely in his arms.He had yet to let Blaise touch or see her.

Draco had dashed straight there, and the man on duty had pointed in the direction of Ron's last were abouts . Draco spotted Hermione her back to him .Before he could get to her Ron had placed his wand to her head with one word her memory of the day was gone.

Hermione looked up, bewildered, when they walked in, but then Draco roared, 'Merlin there you are,' and ran to scoop her up.

Blaise remained in the corner, feet away, out of it again. The third wheel was always forced to observe situations from the outside and here he was doing just that. Harry must have taken pity on him because he wondered over and kissed Hermione's cheek, offering a welcome distraction from standing and staring at Hermione and Draco talking, and playing with Alana

Blaise turnt to Margaret .He had to get the thank-you hoopla over with anyway. He felt like offering her money, but somehow that was a little tacky, lacking in thoughtful class, maybe he should buy flowers. But Margaret was chatting away, her head nodding instantly, warm brown-eyes shimmering with self-pride, and he thought, 'I'd should just listen to her.'

"It as the least I could do," she was saying merrily, "I just saw the baby being sat on a bench, and I could tell by the man his face he was lost. So I asked him, I said, 'are you lost?' and do you know? He was so rude he just looked at me with big blue eyes and said, 'I'm getting rid of the trash.'

Harry growled then nodded at Draco. "Yeah? He's as good as dead."

Draco craned his neck so he could see Hermione again. Glassy eyes, a runny nose and blotched cheeks seemed to suggest otherwise, although, she did seem perfectly happy right at that moment. And why Because it had all went according to plan, his hands were fumbling insistently with his wand giving Hermione back her memory.

Once her eyes cleared Hermione dove into kissing Alana then Draco.Her eyes met Blaise's

"I'm sorry we had to scare you" She winked at him

Then Margaret began to change her once red hair became blonde .Her body change until Luna stood before him.

"Oh Merlin I need a fire whiskey"

"Mmm." Harry said with a small nod. Mmm was hardly an enticement to most as to continue the conversation, but Luna seemed overjoyed at his minimal responses.

"Blaise,I know your most likely pissed but I need you to be clueless for this to work" Draco took a step towards his friend.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's waist from behind"I placed the tracking spell on him"

Draco turnt his body to face her"You are by far the smartest woman I know"

Blaise groaned" I think you all owe me firewhiskeys"

----------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco's ethics, they were telling them to apologize to Blaise. The door slid open easily, a little surprising seen as this afternoon palor had been an absolute tip of books and things that generally didn't belong on the floor. No prizes for guessing who it was who had put everything back in its respective home.They'd have to think the house elfs again.

Blaise was in a chair. Not talking though. Just sort of staring at his wall, his fist hoisted up to just under his chin.Both men spoke but Blaise folded his arms and huffed a little

"Did you both not feel you could trust me or am I not worthy of being trusted?"

Harry spoke first "Don't be so hard on yourself man, Draco he doesn't mean it, he's just a little overprotective that's all, and can you blame him when you think of the kind of people that are out there and who they want to hurt?"

Draco felt like shit..Maybe it was time to have a huge talk with Blaise...

-------------------------------------------------------------

_newly beta_

_have I told you how much I love Parker?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Many men, wish death upon me_

_Blood in my eye dawg and I can't see_

**Chapter 7-**

The room was painted a too-bright white, and weird rusty-colored streaks in one corner crept down from the ceiling toward the floor (bearing a strong resemblance to blood). It was ugly and uncomfortable at best.

Ron gulped from the bottled water, almost choking. The room was hot and he was sweating and thirsty -- and they simply couldn't seem to the potion going on the track. They'd started it over and over, but it always seemed to go sour by the fourth minute.

Lavender was seated on a tall stool, a hand cupped over her wand as she mixed the potion. She was ignoring Ron, and Ron could feel the tension growing in the humid room.

"Want to try it again, guys?" A voice asked from the other room.Ginny was trying to be the good lil' sister but ,she now had to put up with someone new in her way.

"Sure," Lavender answered, glancing over at Ron. Ron lifted his head, but didn't answer or nod. He just sat, staring at nothing across the room, arms at his sides. He was still mumbling under his breath -- but not loud enough to share the words with Lavender.

Lavender was starting to get annoyed.She shifted her body so she was now facing Ron -- from where he had slipped father into his seat and adjusted himself until he was comfortable.

Turning he saw that Lavender was doing the same.

Ron stood and they waited side-by-side for the count. Then the potion was coming through and Ron picked up the morseroot, leaning in toward Lavender. They didn't need tobe so close together, but Ron had told her long ago that he preferred it when they did. Their private joke was that they were truly helpful with one another inside their shared love of the fucking over other people that this was what their friendship really meant. It wasn't that they excluded their friends, but this was something special, something just between them.

Ron picked up his wand, and Lavender softly said the spell. He only wanted to give her the 'sense' of him being beside her.The potion swelled, Lanvender 's voice rose and crested and Ron began to grin.

Then Lavender picked up her own vial and she felt Ron's arm drape around her waist .It was done the potion was perfect

Lavender 's eyes were still closed

"Let's call it a day," Ginny's came voice from the other room

Ron moved away and Lavander felt a small wave of disappointment at the void of Ron 's warm arm against her. She didn't know exactly why it had felt so good, but there was no question it had.

Lavender grabbed up a jeans jacket that was lying across a stand, and slipped into it without speaking. Lavender wanted to break the uncomfortable silence, but she didn't want to be the first one to speak.

Ron turned back toward her his face still unsmiling. "You comin', or what?" His voice was soft, but was neither warm or cool toward her. The neutral tone was almost as disturbing as his obvious annoyance had been earlier.

"You wanna come home with me?"

She nodded, watching Ron slipping into his own brightly-colored, cloth jacket. "Sounds like fun. !"

Ron grinned, and Lavender realized the depressing room suddenly seemed brighter and nicer. "Yeah. My place. Let's go."

They headed out together, Lavender's step light and her face glowing. It was suddenly a very good day.

At Ron 's she tossed her jacket over the back of the sofa as she bounced down into the plush cushions.

"Want a soda?" Ron asked, moving into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Whatever."

Ron came back carrying a large bag of popcorn and two cans of soda. He settled in beside Lavender, their shoulders touching as he handed her one of the cans.

Ron grabbed his wand his miggle tv turned on they both laughed as the screen showed a movie

"Here it is,"Ron said with satisfaction. "Love this movie."

Lanvender opened the plastic bag and reached a hand in. Ron's hand brushed hers as he, too, reached for popcorn. Soon they were both munching away, commenting back and forth about the antics of the Penguin, Batman and his sidekick Robin.

The credits were running as Lavender yawned and stretched. "Wow. It's really late, Ron."

Ron yawned in response. "Yeah. What a long day." He muted the TV and they leaned together, their bodies pressing close.

"Sorry about today,I know you wanted to get Hermione" Lavender offered quietly.

"No. I mean, it's okay. It was me, not you. I just felt like I was fucking it up somehow almost like I was being set up somehow."

It didn't sound like the whole story, but Lavender decided not to push it.

"I just hate it when your not 'on' with Hermione your so damn cranky," She said causing them both to laugh.

"Sure. Me, too. I love her she needs to learn her place is with me," Ron said, sweeping outward with his hands.

Finally Ron rose, snapping off the lamps in the room with a swift stroke of his wand. Now the only light came from the flickering TV screen. He dropped back in place beside Lavender and turned inward toward her.Lavender stared into Ron's eyes. They sat for several frozen moments. Then Ron was pulling off his shirt and reached his hands up to tenderly touch Lavender's face.

Lavender turned away slightly, feeling a sudden rush of heat and confusion. she wasn't exactly sure what was happening here, but it seemed a little more intense than their usual closeness. Still, Lavender hadn't moved with enough force to dislodge Ron's hands. She didn't want to lose that warm contact, after all.

It was true they had shared a bed many times. They had dated before he had falling for the know it all.She in facted still loved the git. When a person was that in love it was hard to make it go away,But to Ron it didn't much matter who was lying beside him.

Of course, Ron realized he and Lavender had been a bit closer than most of the group their crew and other associates realized. When they were alone they'd often kiss, letting their tongues slip caressingly into one another's mouths -- licking over teeth and lips.

They both loved to lie locked together, kissing over and over as time slipped past.

It seemed natural for their hands to stray up and down each other's bodies, questing fingers pressing heated flesh.

But it had never gone beyond that Ron loved only Hermione. Well... sometimes he'd messed around on Hermione.After all he know most woman threw their self's at Harry Potter's bestmate.

Lavender had known such excitement and intimacy during these moments. It was more than the dimmed sight of Ron touching her and bringing her to climax; it was the feel of the tensed body next to her, while Ron;s body moved briskly in the motion of pleasure.

Lavender supposed they really shouldn't do this with each other -- but it seemed harmless enough. And she hated the thought of giving up this special and secret relationship with Ron. It was like a treasure that only they knew about.Atleast to her.

Ron's hands gently turned her's face back toward his own. His fingers reached up and locked in her newly shortened hair.

The kiss was deep and probbing. And this time Ron was not gentle, as he had been in the past. Now he was thrusting his tongue into Lavender's mouth, nearly gagging her.

Then Ron was thrusting his tongue in and out and she could feel Ron's pulse racing as her fingers brushed the side of his neck while reaching around to hold on for dear life.

Lavender began to moan. Her body felt on fire, and she couldn't breath... she couldn't breath!

Ron's pelvis was grinding into her leg, pressing hot hardness up and down. And then Ron stiffened and groaned loudly right into Lavender's mouth. He was shuddering with release, and Lavender held him tightly as he pulled his face back and sucked in huge gulps of air. Her head was swimming -- she felt both physically excited and giddy and sad all the same.

Their chests seemed to be glued together with their faces barely inches apart.

"It's okay," Lavender said, pressing his lips against Ron's earlobe. "You're okay. We're okay."

The shuddering stopped, but then Ron's body was shaking and Lavender realized her lover was crying.

"Hush. Hey, it's okay. Don't cry..."

Ron pressed his tear-stained face into her's. "Can't... I can't help it, Lav . I just feel so... so..."

Lavender rocked Ron in her arms, feeling the lean, muscular body relaxing against her. Oh, this was heaven! This was something she'd never felt before. Not with any man, certainly. And she'd never even considered feeling it with Ron. Wow. Wicked'.

"I love you her so much, Lav," Ron said, his gentle tear-wetted lips brushing Lavender's cheek.

"Oh,Merlin I'll do anything you need to help you get her back "She said aloud in to herself she said.

_"I love you, so much I wish I could tell you."_

_-----------------------------------------------_

_newly beta'd_


	8. Chapter 8

You see colors no one else can see

In every breath you hear a symphony

You understand me like nobody can

I feel like my soul unfolding like a flower blooming

When this whole world gets too crazy

And there's nowhere left to go

I know you give me sanctuary

You're the only truth I know

You're the road back home

-Safest Place to Hide -Backstreet Boys

Chater 8-

They snuggled together, both of them, on each other, near each other, sharing body heat and taking comfort from one another.

Ron's apartment is now cold, and big, and a little scary. Lavender's been with messing with Ron long enough to hide her feelings. Mostly; She can be as professional as Hermione , and Draco , and Harry . Lavender follows what the rest of them do, but she's getting it, too.

Ron lets her slump against him again, now. she doesn't even have to say anything, he still needs her

Lavender's been his friend for so long, and Ron 's grateful for that bond between them, for the familiarity when they move againest each other, to be together, just them and noone else; ping-ponging between loves and all the rest of the people they cross. He's enjoying the ride, but he's shaken, off-balance, trying to hold on to things that keep changing all around him .

The only thing he wants is Hermione.

Sometimes he dreams about Hermione screaming his name, yelling, "I love you" .Sometimes he dreams he's caught in a massive, swirling vortex of angry Harry ,Draco and Lucius and hands, a hungry mass of open screaming mouths and wild angry eyes.

Lavender doesn't seem to mind when Ron sneaks into her apartment, to squish into bed with her, even on the narrow bed he knows both twins have fucked her on.He doesn't care because he know she's true to him in her heart and mind.

Ron always tries to explain, guilty over waking her up from her meager allotment of sleep. "I.."

Lavender just yawns and scoots slowly. "Another bad dream,Ron?" When Ron nods hesitantly Lavender always smiles and holds the blanket up. "Get in, and get some sleep. Gotta be up early."

It's a tight fit for a slender, but grown man, and her but Lanender just curls himself around Ron and mumbles in a sleep-heavy voice, shushing his desperate whispers of fear, calming and soothing him, wiping tears away without comment.

"I hate this," Ron mutters into the pillow, or Lavender's arm. Whichever he happens to be resting against. He's not talking about the cuddling, and he never has to explain. Lavender always seems to know.

"S'okay, honey. Sleep now. I gotcha, honey," is what Lavender whispers into Ron's neck as he drifts off again, fingers carding gently through Ron's hair, or stroking his arm slowly.

Ron never has bad dreams when he sleeps with her. He's not even sure he dreams, because he doesn't remember anything, but he figures if he doesn't remember them, they couldn't be bad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Hermione love being in bed, Draoc often wonders if they go back there for good, released from the gracious promise of life in general, and the Weasley's in particular.

Because they've proven they'll work hard, do anything to keep each other safe.

Draco and Hermione have a promise , now, so no one suspects anything. Draco thinks it's kind of sad they can't just have a life , with no one else getting in between, even if it started out the wrong way.

He tells Hermione this, one evening when they're lazing around on one of the chairs in Harry's den watching his beautiful princess ,  
while Harry and Luna spend some 'quality time' in what is technically a date but Draco's almost sure they'll end up screwing in some huge hotel. Draco's not sure but he'd bet Alana will be the first to get a new sibling; he considers asking Hermione about Ron's newest plan, but she's smiling at their goddaughter. And he won't ruin a moment of her happiness.

"You know for the first time in a while I feel utterly happy"Hermione smiled up at him

"That's probably how it'll always be, baby. As long as there's an us , I'll make sure your happy."

Draco shifts on the bed so he's closer to Hermione . It's warm as hell in thier room, even after messing with the air conditioning wards.

"Drake leave the wards alone"

"It's hot Shorty." he shrugs. "Really hot"

"Mmmm." Hermione shifts so she's rolled against , arm curling around Draco's waist. she's already half asleep, her breathing evening out, warm and a little moist against Draco's chest. It's comfortable like this, and Draco dozes off himself, feeling content.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seriously, Hermione. I don't care."

"I know." she scuffs a foot against the concrete; they're outside,enjoying the sun and the blue skies.

"I made you get up at three am to find me muggle gummy worms" Draco frowns and catches Hermione's chin, makes her look up. "What exactly, did I tell you earlier?"

"Just that you love both me and our son and you do anything for us ." Hermione's face is red; she feels hot. she's not sure if it's embarrassment, though, or the love coming from Draco. Because, at this angle she's never realized before how much Draco loved her truely loved her. And wow, there's a thought to blow her out of the water. She swallows and pulls away a little, but Draco lets her chin go, still smiling he pulls her close.

"I meant it every word..Even if it mean chasing down muggle candies"

Hermione kissed his neck

"I think that's kind of something you should always know , and not forget." He's scanning the area.

Hermione knows he's looking for Blaise, so she says,"You still need to talk to Blaise huh?." she grins and Draco smiles back, and yeah, there's that flash of love again.

"I don't need to be leaving you all the time."

"Well, y'know. Any time, you need to talk to him I can talk to Pansy." Hermione shrugs. "It's not like it's a hardship to hang with a friend."

Draco wants to point out that even he knows there's a world of difference between 'hanging with a friend' and I don't want you to leave me ever ' no matter how innocently but he doesn't. Instead, he tucks away the knowledge that she 's okay being with him. Hermione obviously likes it, too, and decides he kind of likes the warm glow that brings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The talk he and Draco had with Blaise is bigger than any of them could've predicted. They're friendship is bigger than any of them could've predicted. Together the three would fight to keep their families safe.

It blows Harry away, when he stops to think about it for very long. So he doesn't. Think about it. Instead he thinks about his family and and his four closer-than- he could could have predicted friends and sometimes late at night, when Luna's asleep, he thinks about Ron. Just the old Hogwarts Ron. The Ron he once thought of as a brother.

He thinks about how long he's known him almost ten years, now. He thinks about how goofy Ron was, at first, but how horrible he is now. He thinks about how bad everything between the trio has become, how he always made Harry feel like he had a family, and he's was always there to listen if someone needed to talk.. Harry couldn't even say bad things about Hogwarts Ron,even in the midst of new older Ron trying to screw them over.

Thoughts of Ron manage to kill off the happy thoughts Harry wants to create , and Harry thinks that's just wrong, so he settles his brain back onto Luna thoughts. How she's smart, and talented, and sexy. Really sexy.

Those are the thoughts that lead to Harry waking his wife up in the most delicious way.

Blue eyes. blonde hair. Long, lean body. Bendy body. Harry slips his shorts off, then touches himself, curls his fingers around himself and strokes gently, slowly, eyes fluttering closed. He's listened to Luna's begging for more. and licking the stage, thrusting her pelvis forward in obvious pantomime of sex.

After she is brought down Luna smiles at her still hard husband"You Harry Potter are a naughty boy"

"I like being a naughty boy," he says, and Luna winks.

Harry pictures that wink now, Luna licking .Oh God is she licking him as she picks up speed on her strokes. His cock throbs within the tunnel of her hand, and her mouth .Luna . Licking. Touching. God he loved his wife...

When he's recovered enough to smile he pulls his wife down to the bed.After all he still had plans for her.

-  
"Ron"

"Yeah."

"Wha's wrong?" Solemn eyes blink at him, sleep-fogged and unfocused, but Ron knows he has Lavender's full attention. He shivers happily at the warmth trickling through him with that thought.

"Can't sleep?"

He shakes his head no, and shivers again when Lavender rolls toward the center of the bed, lifting the covers up. He's pretty sure he shouldn't do this; , But he need someone to fill in for Hermione

But Lavender doesn't say a word, just wraps herself around Ron like a living blanket, face nuzzled into the curve of Ronn's neck. Ron's asleep by the time Lavender finishes curling back into him, and it doesn't take her any time at all to slide toward sleep, too, wrapped Lavender's warmth...

----------------------------------------------

I love you my loving beta..

Review please..

Oh and thanks so much 


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_Amazed -Lonestar_

**Chapter 9-**

Draco watches Hermione closely over breakfast. Watches every bite she takes, watches every time she swallows her pickles and peanut butter on toast. It's unnerving as hell, but it'snice, too. Knowing she is helping his son grow.

Hermione woke up with one of Draco's hands spread over her stomach like a starfish, and the other cupping her thigh, fingers curled loosely around her through her pajama shorts. Behind her,Draco pressed closely against her, and she could feel the beat of his heart with every breath Draco took; it was all Hermione could do to keep from waking her husband wiggling forward and trying to free herself from him. Because she really need to go to the loo. . It'd been a close thing, getting out of that bed and out of that room, and into his bathroom, before she pee'd in her shorts.Draco laughed as soon as the bathroom door shut..he loved when she had to fight him to get away.

Draco swallows another bite of cereal and watches a small smile play across his face.

Lucius throws a toast crust at him. "Son listen to me."

Hermione misses it when Dracp switches his gaze to Lucius. "Hmm? What, Father?"

"Son. You're staring. Hermione doesn't have anything wrong with her face.. Just same face she's had all along."

"No, I know." Draco looks at her again and that tingling he felt last night starts spreading through him again.

"Then, what the hell?" Lucius laughs and throws another toast crust toward Draco, and Narcissa slaps his hand.

"Lucius Malfoy, that's my toast you're tossing. Hands off."

"Pardon me , Wife." But Lucius pulls his hands away, eyeing Narcissa warily.

"Leave him alone, Lucius." Narcissa pokes her husband in the side, and Draco pokes him in the other side, and in between snorts and snarls, Hermione catches Lucius looking between her and Draco, and smiling.

There's something different, this morning. And not just on her end, not just because of the wonderful night last night. The connection between The Malfoy's and herself has grown. There's had been an air of expectancy, for a while, now, she thinks, and suddenly, it's materialized into a bond that she never wanted to break. She feels it, almost a living presence, whenever one of them looks at her. It's a tingle of something hot and cool all at once, ghosting over her skin, rippling along her pregnant nerve endings. It's familiar, and not, and Hermione wants to reach out and grasp it, but it remains just a bit too elusive.

She was mark as one of them .The Malfoy crest was hers too now. She could pass it on to Xavier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mione'. You're staring at him again." This time it's Pansy, and they're half an houraway from aonther dinner party, chilling in the ballroom, and she bites her tongue to keep from telling the other s it's okay if she wants to stare at him.

"I'm just worried you know he has to met Ginny tonight."Hermione's eyes glass over

"He'll be fine,Blaise and Harry will be there with him"Pansy tried to help.It was true that the other two would be there just polyjuiced as someone else.

"He's everything to me , Pansy." Hermione winks at him when she says it, and there's a heat in his eyes that's never been there before.  
Hermione shivers involuntarily and fumbles the knot on her shoe.

"Fuck, Malfoy , you're freakin' the wife out." Blaise yanks Draco around impatiently and hands Harry is potion. .Draco slaps at Blaise' hands and jerks away.

"He's not freaking me out, . And 'Wife'' is perfectly capable of speaking for herself, if that were the case." Hermione rolls her eyes; her shirt feels odd tonight, and she wonders if its possible she's grown some more. She grins at Draco, then looks pointedly at Blaise and Harry. "And y'all can piss off any time, too."

"Ungrateful friends." But Blaise lets Pansy lead him off to the bar , and Harry follows, and she left standing there in the ballroom, staring at Draco. Who stares back, then steps closer.

Really closer.

"Am I freaking you out"

Hermione shakes her head and prays she doesn't start crying all together. she wouldn't call it freaked out, exactly, but something. Draco smiles and touches her face, cups it before brushing his thumb over Hermione 's mouth gently. It feels like butterfly wings fluttering against his skin, and he shivers.

"I woke up, once, before you, this morning."

Hermione comes a little closer, and she can smell the light, fresh scent of Draco's bodywash and deodorant. Close enough she can see the tiny prickles of stubble pushing through the skin on his chin.  
"I think I felt Xavier move it felt like a tiny punch, holding you while you hold our son makes everything I'm doing worth it.. I wanted want more,Baby. I don't want to stop with Xavier like my parents did with me."

Then it's Hermione kissing him, mouth warm and soft against his, just a soft brush of lips, another of Hermiones tongue, licking at his lips. Tasting him. Draco sighs and opens his mouth and shudders happily when she licks all around the inside of his mouth slowly, a soft sound of pleasure swallowed up between them.

The door opens behind them, but Hermione doesn't care. It'll be one of the guys, who, at this point can't bring Draco down from his bliss .Harry coughs discretely, and Draco pulls away and smiles.

"Hate to interrupt, but it's time to go."

"Be right there," Draco says, not even looking over his shoulder. The door closes again. He's still smiling, but it's different again. A new look.

Hermione wants to kiss him again, really bad. "No time, huh?"

"Not now." Draco cups her face again, though, and brushes another kiss across her's mouth. "Later," he whispers. Then, "God, you taste sweet."

"You too." Hermione sways toward Draco, catches herself when the door opens again, more forcefully this time.

"Draco. lets go. Now." The voice was Blaise but before him stood a short blonde male

The look Hermione gives him as they exit the room keeps Draco warm and tingly all through the date with Ginny Weasley.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time in as long as he can remember, Ron knocks on Ginny 's door before entering. Knocks, and waits for "C'mon in," before he opens the door. Ginny gave him a brilliant smile.

He stands in the doorway for a minute, watching her. It's not like he's never seen her before; it's not even like he hasn't seen her recently. Ron's watched the whole Ginny -getting-ready-for-a date routine so many times he could probably do it himself. In his sleep.  
No, this time is different, because tonight, she's going out with Draco_ fucking_ Malfoy

"You sure about this"

Ginny pauses in hanging up her clothes, and looks at Ron

"I, um. I kinda I was pushy, earlier, I think. So, if you're having doubts, or you're not interested"

Ginny smiles at that and shakes her head.

"I think we both know I'm interested," she says softly. "I just this is. Kinda new, y'know?"

Ron swallows.

"New, but not. And I'm not I'm not scared. Just have Draco and I been heading this way all this time?" The words come out in a rush, and Ron looks startled for a minute, then smiles.

"Maybe? I dunno, Gin. I just want you happy " He takes Ginny 's hand and draws her into the hallway, gives her a gentle push towards the livingroom

"At first? No. But lately yeah. It's felt good. Holding onto hope. Good in a way it didn't, before, y'know?"

Ron nods. "Yeah. Gin. I really know." He grins and stretches backward. "You coming back here tongiht?"

"Not if I can help it.."Ginny bounces out the door and Ron watches in amusement as he turns out the lights around the room, double-checks the door lock...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm." Hermione curls onto her side and reaches out to the touch.. Hermione's warm, where Draco drags his fingertips lightly, and he can feel the shiver through where their skin meets.

"Hermione ." Draco shifts closer and kisses her gently, then harder, pressing her back onto the bed. It's a long, hot kiss, tongues sliding against each other, mouths working wetly to taste and tease as much as possible.Hermione forgets she's been nervous, can't actually think about anything but how good Draco feels against her bare skin against bare skin, only shorts separating them, and this time they can touch, with purpose other than to comfort.

"Oh god." Draco moans, he can't help it. Hermione 's moving against him rocking into him. Not hard, not yet, but getting there. It feels so. fucking. good. His skin is goosebumped, and hyperaware of each place Hermione touches; it's like electricity, or flames, crawling slowly over him. Flames burning him, but god, what a good feeling. Hermione moans again and arches up against him, and yeah, they're both wanting it now, and Hermione wants to feel Draco against her so bad, completely bare. She pulls away from Draco with a gasp. "Naked now, Draco.. Off. Please."

Draco hisses an agreement, and they jerk at each other's until they can kick both pairs cloths off the side of the bed. Hermione feels shy again, suddenly, until Draco slides against her, and then it's heat. Just heat, and pleasure, and Hermione wonders why it took them as long as it did to get to this point. She wriggles beneath Draco and works one leg up and around, holding Draco close so they can rub faster, harder. She can hardly breathe, but doesn't care, leans up to kiss her husband anyway, wanting connection anywhere possible.

Draco moans into her mouth and Hermione bites at his lip, tugs on it just a little, then licks at the sting she leaves. Hermione moans again and shudders under him, and bites at his lips again, then his jaw, licking at the prickles of stubble. They're rough against her tongue, but she likes it. Loves it. All of it. Then Draco's at her neck, her throat, quick little bites, nipping and sucking, tasting as much of the clean, saltysweet skin as he can.

Hermione growls low in her throat when Draco bites just a little too hard and kisses her again, licking into her mouth roughly.  
Hermione moans and opens wide, thrusts upward as heat coils hard and tight in her belly, then winds outward.And finallye Draco is sliding into her , bodies slick with sweat, rubbing together in a constant rhythm. "Draco oh, my"

"Yeah yeah" The words are more pants of air than anything, and Draco growls something else into her mouth, and that's all she needs, all they need. Draco feels slick heat spread between them an instant before fire shoots up his spine, then pools in his groin. He comes with a long, low groan, Hermione arching up against him aswell.

They rest, panting against each other, kissing in between breaths, until Hermione shifts gingerly, making a face a telling him she wanted to know how everything went.

"Ugh."

"Yeah." Hermione sits up and reaches for him.

Draco laughs at that, and pulls Hermione close for another kiss, this one softer, lingering, but not like the others. Tasting, learning, but not meaning to arouse. Hermione moves against him, sighs when Draco pulls away with a soft laugh. "You're greedy."

"Yeah." Heat rises in her cheeks, and sh's glad it's dim in the room. "But I just wanted to know how it went"

"It was okay, she showed, ate up everything I said." Another gentle kiss. "But later. After we ate she started getting a little pushy." He licks at Hermione's mouth. "I motioned for Harry and Blaise to get her.She's now in custody of the Ministry of Magic"

Hermione shivers, then turns in Draco's arms. "Sounds good to me, love."

Draco closes his eyes and smiles when Hermione kisses his neck. He is sleepy, and now the adrenaline's wearing off. Hermione nuzzles again, but Draco can tell from a lot of past experience she's already almost asleep.

The last thing Hermione notices before sliding into sleep, is Draco spreading his hand across her stomach, kind of like a starfish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry placed two drops of the truth potion on Ginny's tongue_

_"Why did you meet Draco Malfoy tonight?"_

_"I want him to love me!"_

_"Is it true your brother is after Mrs Malfoy?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Why does he want her"_

_"She belongs to him"_

_"What does he plan on doing with the child"_

_"At first he was going to kill it ,but he told me he's let me help Draco raise our son"_

_"And if he can't get either?"_

_"He'll kill her before he let's her or the child stay with Draco"_


	10. Chapter 10

_This is a song for the unloved_

_This is the music for one last cry (one last cry)_

_It's a song for the unloved (unloved)_

_Oh tomorrow the sun will shine_

_And dry the tears in your eyes_

_Suddenly love comes alive_

_Suddenly love comes alive_

_For one last cry Just one last cry_

_Ohh- Rush over me-BSB_

**Chapter 10 - **Part one

The knock jars him awake, and habit has him at the door and saying I'm up before his brain can object. He stumbles back into the room, hand running through mangy hair to decide how badly he needs a shower. And yeah, pretty badly.

He still hadn't found Ginny..

He notices the clock with its minimal red glow; does some quick mental math and wonders why Lavender let him sleep for four hours straight. In a bed by himself. With heat that actually works. He grunts out a sarcastic laugh and thinks shit man, miracles really do happen. But then he reaches the shower and sees that the most he gets is a hand-held nozzle and a cool drizzle of water.

He sighs and sprays himself straight in the face.

He knows it sucks because he still hasn't found his baby sister

It's been a few months

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron steps out of the his apartment sometime in mid-afternoon. . It always seems to be something with Ginny, though Ron hates to think it. He loves her, he truly does, and he knows Ginny feels bad about messing up again. But it's still always something, and if he can deal, Ginny sure as hell can too.

Ron's frustration never really seems to disappear, either. It just kind of layers itself like thick coats of paint until it chips away and makes him ugly sometimes. He knows enough to realize that sometimes is probably today, and frankly, he'd rather avoid the narrow-eyed looks his mum sends him when she gets a little bitchy. Those looks pierce right to the chest.

So instead he steps out and he steps away, wanders a quarter-mile down the road to absorb whatever it is his brain can handle today. He takes a deep breath, and he thinks the sky is a little to gray. Gray and damp and old, and he woke up this morning feeling like he's in some grandmother's musty sitting room that hasn't been used in ages. And not his own grandmother's either, because that'd be a little too much like home.

Eight months he's been planning and plotting. Kissing ass. But it's the only way to make it, he's learned. The only way to separate Hermione from the Malfoy's is with good plans and passable lies. He begins to doubt himself

It's the numbers that have surprised him. He never thought there'd somone who'd fight for Hermione Granger like he has. They look at him and can move like him and have companies that make millions of Gallons unlike him. There are days when he forgets what exactly makes her so special.

And today he thinks, what if Hermione really is not all that special, maybe I can just take off. live with being replaced. Because when this harsh part whips straight through to his aching heart. Three weeks ago eight pound seven ounces worth of Malfoy had been born.Every paper had a huge artical on the beautiful child with his tiny silver eyes and his dirty blond curly hair.

_Xavier Draco Malfoy the newest man in Hermione's life one of two she'd die for_

Back in his head,Ron feels lost and out of his mind like he need to get over all of this. But in his warped reality he doesn't know how, He realized three weeks ago that he really wasn't in love with Hermione Malfoy ,but he'd always love Hermione Granger.

No. None of those feel right either. He looks back at the mess he's made fleetingly ,thinks briefly of one place, one pair of arms that might feel right but he thinks better of it.

The only ones that have felt right all along,Lavender he tells himself and tries not to beat himself up over it.

_Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you_

_Baby I was wrong_

_Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone_

_It was time that we moved on _

_I know I broke your heart, _

_I didn't mean to break your heart_

_But baby here I am_

_Banging on your front door_

_My pride spilled on the floor_

_My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you_

_Begging for a second chance Are you gonna let me in?_

_I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you_

_I know you're in there and you can make me_

_wait But I'm not gonna wait _

_It's the least that I can do, just to tell you face to face_

_I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell_

_Girl I know you're mad,_

_I can't blame you for being mad _

_But baby here I am_

He looks in the other direction, down a hill he's just crossed, and he walks. Walks and waits for his name to come barreling across the landscape to call him back. It doesn't seem to come.

He thinks of the many people he could turn to ...He can only figure that if none of the people he knows feel quite right, then the feeling must be waiting in some place with someone his over looked

Ronald Weasley wants help...And only know of one person to give it to him...

Lavender Brown

He lifted his hand to knock...

_Banging on your front door_

_My pride spilled on the floor_

_My hands and knees are bruised and now I'm crawling back to you_

_Begging for a second chance Are you gonna let me in?_

_I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you_

_If you could see these tears I'm crying _

_Touch these hands that can't stop shaking _

_Hear my heart that's barely beating_

_You will see a different man_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It doesn't take long for the fatherhood to set in, when impulse dies away and reality slaps him across the face. He's sitting in a rocking chair at three am , staring up at the hundreds of star on his son walls .Silently watching his wife feed their son..

"Baby you should just sleep I'll feed him"she'd say everytime but Draco still followed

They all seem to know where they're going; he has everything he could ever want.

He sits for a couple of hours and soaks in the constant activity around him, so much bigger than him. Not one person seems to love this much, and if they do, they do not understand his side of it all. In the wayward minutes, he can almost feel himself burst

He sits until he feels so content that he might just seep right between the planks of the chair and run along the crack in the floor.

He grabs his wife's hand then touches their son.

Draco Malfoy can finally say he is truely happy but in the back of his mind he still worried what Ron Weasley had planned next


	11. Chapter 11

_'cause if your love was all I had In this life Well that would be enough Until the end of time So rest your weary heart And relax your mind Cause I'm gonna love you girl Until the end of time_

**Chapter 11-Moments**

Draco's reflection catches his eye. He stops in mid step to take a quick look over himself before him and Hermione head on out for an evening of alone time that they haven't gotten in months. He smoothes down the wrinkles of his midnight blue button down shirt that hangs open over a black t-shirt. He smiles at his reflection, this is the first good hair day that he's had in awhile. His blue eyes twinkle with the giddiness that he's feeling. He hasn't had a day off in months, same with Hermione. The two of them planned this night out since they haven't had a night out together in they can't even remember because the cubby little Malfoy that sleeps just down the hall.

Thank goodness for Harry and Luna Potter

Draco glances up at the clock. It's 7:00 pm and they have reservations at some place, he can't even remember the name, at 7 pm. "Hermione"Draco calls up the stairs.

There's only a dead silence that replies back to him.

This can't be good.

Draco dashes up the steps, heading into their bedroom. Hermione's not there.

Not good.

"Mione, baby?" Draco calls out. He hears a noise from behind the closed bathroom door. Quickly Draco heads over and opens the door to find his love sitting on the bathroom floor with her back up against the wall and her knees pulled up to her chest. Hermione's eyes are closed and there seems to be a layer of sweat on her skin. She looks washed out to Draco.

"Honey?" Draco kneels down in front of her.

"I'm sorry" Hermione says. She opens her eyes to look at Draco who looks confused.

"What in Merlin's name are you sorry for?" Draco places the back of his hand on her hand for a moment and looks worried as he pulls it away. "You're burning up."

"I didn't mean to ruin our night out. I know you've been looking forward to it for months now."Hermione coughs.

"I've been looking forward to spending time with you baby. That's all that I've been looking forward to. So no, you didn't ruin it."Draco stands up and gently urges his wife to get up as well. "Let's get you to bed baby." The two start to head over to their bed.

"Oh, go quick. My stomach isn't agreeing with me at the moment." Hermione mumbles as Draco pulls the sheets back on the bed.

"Sounds like you've got a flu bug. Anything you want me to do?" Draco asks. He pulls Hermione's shirt up and over her head and also pulls Hermione's pants off, leaving the woman in just her knickers.Hermione smiles, tired, up at Draco as he puts his blue button up shirt on her naked chest and buttons it up. Draco pulls the covers up around Hermione's naked legs.

"Can you hold me? I hate being alone when I'm sick." Hermione asks.

"You're never alone honey. And yes, I'll hold you. Let me just get out of these clothes." Draco strips off his shirt and pants before he gets into bed behind Hermione. He pulls her against him to where Hermione's head is over his heart. He knows that the beating of his heart will put Hermione to sleep within minutes so he quietly starts running his fingers through her her damp curls.

"I'm sorry I caused us to be stuck at home. I really wanted to go out tonight." Hermione murmurs. Draco can tell the Hermione is going to be out like a light within seconds by the tone of her voice.

"It's alright baby. Just be happy that we have the weekend off."

"I am to we must thank Luna and Harry. It's silent for a few moments. "I love you Draco."

"Love you too Mrs Malfoy." Draco can tell that Hermione's breathing has evened out and she's asleep. He turns off the light and closes his eyes.

"There's no place I'd rather be."

* * *

You weren't sure if you deserved it sometimes. The way he'd curl into you like you were his favorite place. The whole world saw this big, proud, tough, snake persona every day. But at night, when you were the only one awake singing to his tinyself, (because Xavier liked your voice) he was different.He was part of the truest love he'd ever felt.

Hermione is above all others

It had always been that way since the start. In school while you avoided her like the plague by sixth year she still found a way into your lap or your heart. she'd tell you how tired, or scared, or excited she was about fighting along side Harry.

Hermione was the first person to ever see you cry.

_She took a curse meant for your mother_

_She gave your father the means to live._

Holding her now, after just having made love seemed too precious.

* * *

"Thank you, dinner was great Mrs Weasley."Lavender smiles .

You'd barely touched your plate, but look up at your mother Molly and manage a small smile.

When she looks at you, it makes you feel bad. You didn't feel so horrible, but then again you haven't looked in a mirror in three months. You wonder what she sees when she looks at you. It must be awful, because a lot of times when she looks at you, you think she might start crying.

He looks different, a lot older than when you left. If you weren't quite so heartbroken you'd be thinking things you shouldn't. It'd be easy. You could take advantage of the hero worship that just oozes out of him. And you figure it would probably feel good. But decide against it. After all he is your father

"Can I help you clear Mum?" But your father smiles and jumps up first before his mother even answers.

"Naw Ronnie, you stay with the guest. I'll clear."

As she bends over to pick up something off of the floor, you studiously examine your napkin.

This is your family and tonight you realize you've broken it all to hell.

* * *

It hurt a lot because broken up a real relationship since Hermione. The only way you'd even gotten through that was Lavender. The whole thing made you think that you definitely needed to fuck way farther outside your social circle.

Lots of good sex made you decently happy. And there was lots of good sex to be had with Lavender. But you weren't running away from what had happened. You were dealing with your Justin issues, which you figured was most important. The only way it was going to get better was if you let it, and addressed it.

There were songs to write. Lots of sorries to write, and lots of doors to close. It helped you start finding out who you thought you were. People had plenty of ideas about what to do with you, After all your where once a hero's best mate.. They meant well, they did and they were good, talented people. But you wanted to figure what yourself was and where it was going to take you.

Listening to yourself. Just you. No layers, no hate , noone but. Not forever but just until you found you again. You knew what "_ you"_ was, somewhere.

You wrote clear long letters, with strong feelings that made you feel something. You knew that if you could back to that, you'd be okay. You'd be better than okay.

When you didn't have to look at people anymore to see how you felt, you could just hear it in your own voice you knew things were different.

And good.

All because of Lavender..

The tiny ring in your pocket was melting every piece of ice off your insides.

HPHPHPHP

One Chapter Left..Yeah...


	12. Chapter 12

Hiya I was asked about Ginny in a pm so I fix a short chappie for her ...Thanks for all the reviews..Last Chapter (for real this time lol) out shortly..

Thanks ,

Kels

Chapter 12- Ginny Finally Feels

_I been walking around Inside a haze Between the lines of reason Hiding from the ghost Of yesterday Feels like I'm barely breathing_

Ever feel like punching something, really, really, hard? I do-and I have. Usually, it'ss a person. And then, I get into trouble.

I can't punch people anymore. I miss punching people.

Pain can be good.

I know, I'm freakin crazy.

_I wanna feel the rain again I wanna feel the water on my skin And let it all just wash away In a downpour I wanna feel the rain Na na na na Feel the rain Na na na na_

Ginny 's mouth dropped open as she seen the familes before her on the tiny muggle tv.

_"Ok baby, we're almost there. Just a little farther now, just a little longer."_

_Hermione looked up at Draco through exhausted eyes. Her hair was plastered against her head after fourteen hours of labor, and he was cheering her on. She was going to kill him. We're not almost anywhere. she strangled out through the pain.Then she turnt to the other man in the room_

_"Harry James Pottter if you don't get that fucking camera out of here I'm shoving it down your fucking throat."_

_Harry looked at the normally docile Hermione, but didn't turned the camera off. Luna patted her husband's hand. _

_"It's okay baby. She's just a little moody right now."_

_Luna moved up to the bed, and Hermione grasped her hand. "Come on Mione, almost done, and think of the end."_

_"You just wait."Hermoione panted, and looked towards Luna's swollen belly. "I'll make sure to tell you the same things."Then the two women smiled at each other. Xavier and the rest of the crew of kids were out in the waiting room with Severus,Lucius, and Narcissa They were watching the Xavier,Alana,Kalin and Bella. Blaise and Pansy's second daughter while Hermione gave birth to her and Draco's second and third child._

Ginny's eyes began to water was that guilt she was feeling?

_I've been losin days The shades pulled down I still can't face the sun_

_I've been losin days The shades pulled down I still can't face the sun_

Ginny eyes about bugged out when the scene on the screen changed again

_Draco and Hermione had been married for six years. Their twins for three year old girls, and real mischief makers. They looked like their big brother Xavier with light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. They'd named them Alexa Rae and Vega Dawn. The media's favorite bad boy had turned into a family man. Well, a family man with a big fucking edge. As Draco like to say. Five year old Xavier was a tiny Draco through and through he had his fathers eyes,nose and smirk_

_"Mommy can Daddy and Uncle Harry take me and Alana flying now?"_

_"Alana and I "Hermione corrected from the doorway_

_"Course it is mommy"Xavier smiled up at her then his eyes caught something behind her"Mommy is that my broom?"_

_Pretending to not know what he was talking about she pulled the broom in between the two of them"You mean this old stick"_

_"That's a firebolt mommy not just any old stick" Xavier bit his lip bottom lip"Daddy would never forgive you for saying such a awful thing"_

_"So true"She took his hand leading out the door of his room"Let's keep this our little secret"_

_"Sure Mommy but it's gonna cost you"_

_Hermione's laugh filled the room'You are so going to be a Slytherin"_

_"No mommy I'm gonna be the prince of Slytherin"_

Ginny felt the tears on her cheeks .As she watched the mother and son laugh together..Something she had tried to stop from happening

_But I'm goin crazy I can't stay here I've gone completely numb I just wanna need someone_

Ginny let her eyes meet the man sitting to her left then the woman to the right as she finally sobbed"I'm so fucking sorry"

_I wanna feel the rain again I wanna feel the water on my skin And let it all just wash away In a downpour I wanna feel the rain _

"I know Ginny" her old friend's voice was soft sweet like before she'd ever taken a beating by Ronald Weasley's hand

Harry's arm circled her shoulder's" We forgave a long time ago"

_I've been walking around inside a haze_

"Ron got help shortly after Xavier was born he went on to marry Lavender"Harry's hug felt nice"She had Rose seven months after you left for help"

Tiny gasp of air left her lungs she was a aunt?

"He comes by ever so often because Rosie just loves Alana,Kalin and Xavier"Hermione smile was warm

The door to the room opened and Draco popped his head in"Tea's done and Severus has just arrive you three ready?"

Severus Snape enter the room with Vega and Alexa each attached to a ankle"Miss Weasley it's lovely to see you again"

"You too Professer Snape"She smiled for the first time in years"It's Ginny "

"Call me Severus"

Ginny felt a huge rush of blood in her cheeks and a huge thunder in her heart..."

_I just wanna need someone_

He kissed her with everything he had; his passion seared her soul and set her nerves a fire. Her skin flushed, sweated, and burned against his.

He was pale, while she was tan. Small where he was large. Smooth where he was rough. Soft where he was hard. They were a clashing of dissimilarities into a wondrous abstract portrait of infinite intimacy. Their breathing was erratic; it came out in harsh, panting gasps in between tumultuous kisses and frenzied pawing.

They were there≈in that spot together, tightly wound in a tangle of limbs and caressed with a sheen of sweat. She urged him closer to her breast, grasping his neck in her hands.

Easily, he wrangled out of her questing hands, and sat in the shadows and aftermath of always something - never nothing┘ his everything.

Exactly what she needed to be...

_I wanna feel the rain_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Like Father like Son

My life it's better left to chance ...

Draco sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was nervously fidgeting with the knot in his tie...Merlin I'm getting old he thought to himself with a sad smile...His son, Xavier was graduating today...His heart painfully expanded with love, bursting open with pride as he thought about his prince of the snakes...He walked across the room and sat on the edge of his bed as his mind took him back...

Sept 11th 2000

"Mione" Draco whispered. His nerves on edge as he watched the pain wash across Hermione's beautiful face "Push baby" he pleaded "just a few more... "he begged "that's it baby" he smiled encouraging her as she bared down again.

She was completely drained but she wouldn't give up...she pushed again with all her strength and determination. She felt as if her insides were being torn out as their baby boy slid gracefully into the world...

A tear of joy slid down Draco's cheek as he watched his lil man take his first breath...

March 2001

"Da Da" Xavier cooed in his sweet baby voice.

"Hey lil man" he smiled down at his angel "Da Da loves you, baby" he whispered placing soft kisses on his chubby cheeks and he gurgled at him reaching up to place a soft baby hand on his cheek. His heart melted and he leaned back to stare into his innocent eyes and nothing else mattered, just him...his troubles vanished and the whole world was forgotten as he got lost in his son's eyes...

June 2002

Xavier helped him tear open another present and that sweet giggle of his washed over him causing him to involuntarily smile. It was his birthday and his son was helping him open his presents.He was growing up too fast he sighed as he looked down at him Pride shining brightly in the crystal blue of his eyes...The world had labeled him a bully, a Deatheater, a bastard with a huge chip on his shoulder but they couldn't see...they wouldn't see...he was just human...like them...

Xavier only saw his daddy

September 2003

He paced back and forth as he thought about the latest article written about him not loving his wife or kids...it tore at his insides... how could they write shit like that? Couldn't they see he adore his wife and kids...didn't he deserve to live his life?...He put on his best game face and stepped out into the frenzy of fans and media...that cocky, self assured grin plastered on his rugged handsome face but it was all for show because in reality his insecurities were eating him from the inside out...Hermione's face fluttered through his mind and his insecurities vanished ...his twin daughter's images cleansing him... his son image leaving him whole...

Hermione knew the real man he had become and loved him flaws and all

His son loved his daddy and of course wanted to be just like him

His daughter knew of nothing bad they after all where only a few weeks old

"Daddy" Alexa and Vega called from the open doorway of his and Hermione's bedroom "It's time" They smiled

"Already" he asked as he stared at them through red rimmed eyes.

"Yeah Dad Already"Vega said softly going over to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'm not ready" he said as a tear fell and landed on her Slytherin green school robes.

Vega reached down and felt the wetness from his tear and looked up into his sparkling eyes

"Me neither daddy" Alexa softly said her red school robes perfectly pressed his little lioniness with in his snakes

"Daddy me neither"Vega frowned

"I was just reminiscing" he said softly "and I'm not ready too lose any of my babies"

"You won't"They whispered as tears of thier own began to fall

"Will always be your babies, ALWAYS."they said in unison

He grabbed them in a fierce hug and the past washed away. Leaving only the present and his bright, beautiful twin daughters that stood crying in his arms. they had grown up on him but in his heart he knew that he'd never lose any of his kis. He backed up and reached for thier hands squeezing tight.

"Alexa ,Vega" he whispered "I'm so proud of you both..."

"Thanks daddy"both the fifth years smiled

"No let's go find your mother before she drowns Xavier with her tears"

They all laughed heading for the door

* * *

The scent of vanilla filled his lungs and all he could feel was his consuming need to be near her, to be with her, in that old, ancient, intimate way.

But Xavier couldn't be.

She was too far away.

Just across the room and too far

Alana Potter was as of right now seven people away.

To Xavier that meant his heart was just out of reach.

Glancing out into the crowd from his spot named just for his head boy postion he could see,his mom,dad Uncle Harry,Aunt Luna and ,his Uncle Severus and his wife Ginny.He watched as Vega smiled over Alexa's head to James Potter and the little git winked at her..He moved on to Alexa and tried to catch his other sister eye but her 's was glued Teddy Lupin .Xavier groaned when the older male lean over kissing his sister cheek.

"And now I give you this years head boy Xavier Malfoy"

He stood from his seat then took to the head of the stage

"I've worked on this speech for months Hermione Granger is my mother"He waited for everyone to stop laughing"Magic has been around me my entire life I've been taught by some of the most powerful wizards like my grandfather Lucius or my Godfather Harry. But even with all the knowledge they've passed on to me I've learned the most from my father.I've watched him take,his fame making good use of it.I've read some of the lame attempt to break his name only to fall short because he never let it get him down.Draco Malfoy is the man that taught me how to walk ,talk and not take anything for granted ever"

He met his father eyes

"I've watched my father throw spells and fist at anyone who tired to make his life a living hell,I've grown up hearing stories that my family was a mistake that my father never loved me or my sister and my mother was just a muggleborn witch who sunk her teeth into the Malfoy money"

He let his eyes wonder to his mother's eyes

"And that is the biggest lie of them all,she worked her ass off to make it to were she is today,even before she became the best healer she healed scrapes,cuts and bruise from when I fell of my firebolt. or as she likes to call it 'that old stick'

Xavier laughed when his father's head whipped over to his mother's face

"My seven years here at Hogwarts I've tried to be exactly what my father would have wanted,I've held the seeker postion since my first year,held the highest grades since then aswell. And not because he was forceful or unkind,but because in my eyes my father is the truth.Beside's one of the Malfoy's had to win the cup for Slytherin..And I'm rpoud to say that every year I've been here we've owned it."

He winked at his Uncle Harry.

"Most of all I want my fellow classmates to look around you,your skin color doesn't matter ,your blood isn't dirty if it isn't pure.Your not stupid if you didn't make it to Ravenclaw.Your not weak if your in Hufflepuff.You don't have to alway be brave to be in Gryffindor .Lastly it doesn't mean your evil if your a Slytherin."

He paused taking one last breath"Because deep down, you know everyone has a dumb moment ,a feeling of being weak.Have the bravest moment of their lives,then turn around and have a thought of being evil to someone...My class of 2018 every last one of us are different,but when it boils down it it we are all human .My dad told me once that one on is perfect.We are all flawed it's what makes us real"

Xavier stood listening to the claps and cheers when he noticed Teddy kissing his youngest sister again

"Teddy Lupin get your paws of my sister"

You know what they say like father like son


	14. Extra

**Extra-**

I've had a few people ask the names of the songs in the chapters..Here is a list.

Shawty Plies ft T-Pain

Truely Madly Deeply-Savage Garden

Stupid Boy Keith Unban

Worthy Of -Justin Timberlake.

Set A Drift BSB

Shameless -Garth Brooks

My girl's ex-boyfriend-RelientK

Many men-50 Cent

Safest Place to Hide -BSB

Amazed -Lonestar

Rush over me-BSB

Until the end of time-Justin Timberlake

Downpour-BSB

Unanswered Prayers-Garth Brooks

**_Special Thanks to Channing,freedom2write,Chrystal Slara.juicygurl.Megan Consoer she is brighter.  
swfap88.classygyrl and bluebaby3296...For all your reviews.._**

Thanks to everyone who read...

**_Kels aka Kaotic Silence_**


End file.
